<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fool by mizrosecat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058751">The Fool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat'>mizrosecat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Mild Smut, Self-Indulgent, Spit As Lube, Thunderstorms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before SuperM promotions starts, Ten decides to run away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>this is part of a series of one-shot stories inspired each by a card of the Major Arcana, which composes part of the tarot. they can all be read independently.</b><br/> </p><p>i was also inspired by the song <b>Take Yourself Home</b> by Troye Sivan, which Ten recommended a couple times. i knew Troye before WayV (lol) but anyway, I was listening to it tonight and suddenly I had this picture in my mind of Ten running away and I had to write the fic.</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucas is half asleep in the kitchen, drinking some water in the middle of the night, when he hears a distinct sound. He walks towards the noise, worried, wondering if the pets are destroying something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He barely recognizes his friend under a black hoodie with black sweatpants, like he’s about to rob the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go back to bed, Lucas” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon and Louis are trailing after him, looking curiously at their dad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going at this time of the night?” Lucas asks, doing the opposite of what he was told.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten stops on his tracks and turns to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just go back to bed, I’m fine” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly what you’d say if you weren’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not stupid. He knows Ten enough and he is acting very strangely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m leaving. And you can’t stop me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dashes towards the exit. It takes Lucas a second to react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! What? Leaving?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leaving!” Ten repeats going over the keys hanging by the door, picking up the car key from their manager.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas’ eyes widen, realizing he is serious, and it doesn’t really matter why, Lucas just has to stop him from doing this. He remembers he’s still in his underwear and quickly picks two pieces from the rack they leave on the living room, as Ten is out the door. Lucas shoves his feet on his shoes and runs after him, trying to make it to the elevator that closes right in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He starts running down the stairs, putting on the clothes, trying not to fall over his feet. Lucas gets to the garage, where he hears the engine turning on. But before Ten can reverse out of the parking spot, Lucas stops behind the car. Ten steps on the break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucas! Get out!” he says, eyes visible on the rearview mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas leans his nose and index against the glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unlock the trunk” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten looks at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucas, let me go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take me with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They gaze at each other for a moment. Ten unlocks the trunk and Lucas quickly hops in. As soon as he closes the door, Ten is steering out of there. When Lucas makes his way to the seat beside him, they are already on the mostly empty streets of Seoul. He feels nervousness settling in his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They keep silent, Ten focused on the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want some music?” he interrupts him. “Here, put some.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He throws Lucas his phone, who decides it’s best to obey him, selecting one of the many </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spotify playlists Ten has.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drive for what it feels like an eternity to Lucas, but they aren’t going somewhere completely strange, he realizes, because he can recognize places as they pass them by. This gives him some relief. Still, Lucas is wringing his hands or biting his fingers nervously. They stop at a red light and finally Ten looks at him absentmindedly, twirling his black and blond locks on his finger. He smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the shirt?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas looks down. He realizes he put on a tshirt that probably belongs to Yangyang or Hendery, because it is super small and tight on him. It has a busy and colorful print.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck” he sighs. “I grabbed the first thing I saw.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten starts laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop laughing! This is your fault” Lucas complains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That only makes Ten laugh harder and Lucas can’t help himself but join. At least now Ten isn’t ignoring him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me where are we going, please?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise” Ten grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas rests his head against his seat and tries to relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he knows it, he’s asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A poke wakes him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucas” Ten calls. “We’re here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are parked in a dark empty street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on” Ten hops off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where the fuck are we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out of the car” Ten says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas obeys, because he really has given up control of the situation long ago. Ten could be  stubborn as hell. He tries to pull down the shirt, but it insists on showing an inch of his belly. He also realizes he’s wearing a flashy pair of red shorts that he’s never seen before. He looks absolutely ridiculous. Ten is walking down the street already and Lucas catches up to him. They make a turn and Lucas finally realizes where they are.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The beach?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” Ten smiles at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A huge, beautiful smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The place is dark, empty and silent, apart from the calming sound of the waves. The fresh ocean breeze fills Lucas’ lungs. Suddenly, Lucas starts giving in. Ten takes off his shoes and pulls his pants up to his knees, walking towards the sea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Lucas copies him and follows Ten near the edge of the crashing waves. Soon, one of them washes over their feet. The temperature is pleasant and the touch of water is tender. Lucas giggles without meaning to. Ten looks at him, smiling. The sun is finally starting to rise, darkness receding slowly. They get their ankles soaked. Ten bends over, takes some water in his hands and throws it on Lucas, who yelps in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Ten, stop it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten is laughing, splashing droplets on him. Lucas dashes towards him and Ten starts running, but eventually Lucas catches him, throwing him over the shoulder and marching back to the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to go to the beach? Well, now I’ll throw you in the ocean” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, please, have mercy” Ten begs in between his fits of laughter. “I didn’t bring a change of clothes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas pretends like he’ll swing Ten in the water once, but stops and puts him down. They gaze at each other with carefree smiles. Ten’s hair is a mess, so Lucas combs his fingers through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sun is rising!” says Ten, excited. “Let’s sit down and watch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit side by side and watch the orange glow appear on the horizon, in silence. Once the sun is visible and the sky has turned shades of yellow and blue, Lucas turns to Ten. His golden skin is glowing under the dawn in a beautiful way, leaving Lucas mesmerized. He doesn’t realize he’s been staring until Ten notices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten blinks a couple times, resting his head on his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do this?” Lucas asks, hoping to finally get an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I needed to get away. To disappear” he answers. “So I just left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas gets it, even if it seems like something only a crazy person would do. Ten lays down on the sand, and he pulls Lucas to lay down beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why in the middle of the night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just didn’t think twice about it” he explains. “We’re always following a schedule, always working, and I like that but… I needed something different today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think our manager is gonna get mad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t need to find out” Ten arches his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stay there, lying on the comfortable sand, hearing the sound of the waves crash. Lucas closes his eyelids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thunder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas sits up, disoriented. He’s been asleep for a while. Long enough for the sky to turn from blue to dark grey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten” he calls him, shaking his friend. “Wake up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten groans and opens his eyes as the rain starts pouring on their heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, let’s hurry” says Lucas, getting up and pulling Ten to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are about to put back their shoes when a lighting strikes too close to where they are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to get out of the beach” Lucas says over the noise of the storm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They start running barefooted, soaking wet already, as the wind howls against their ears violently. Another close lightning has Ten jumping beside Lucas, grabbing onto his arm. The two run in the middle of the empty street until they get back to the car. Ten starts patting his pockets looking for the keys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, shit, shit” he mutters, hands trembling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally finds them, an explosion goes off, or at least that’s what it feels like. They scream and Ten drops the keys. There’s the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. Lucas catches the keys and opens the sliding door, pushing Ten inside and following him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are dripping all over the back seat, shaking from cold and probably nerves. Lucas takes off his shirt and shorts and hangs it on the passenger seat in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get the heater on” he suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten does as he says. The rain is swiping at the windows drowning the noises from outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take off your clothes” says Lucas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re freezing. They are gonna take longer to dry like that” he explains. “And you can’t afford to get a cold, we start promoting SuperM next week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine” Ten concedes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dresses down to his underwear, leaving his clothes on the driver's seat. Meanwhile, Lucas is in the last row of seats, getting them down. He looks out the back window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think an utility pole fell down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come sit here with me” says Lucas, after clearing all the junk they forget in the car and pushing the seats away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I can see your chin trembling from there and I found Xiaojun’s blanket.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xiaojun usually runs cold, so when they leave for stages and sets where the AC is constantly on, he takes a soft comforter with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten hops off his seat and gets under the blanket beside Lucas, backs resting on the trunk door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My God, you’re freezing” Lucas says, feeling Ten’s body next to his. He puts his arms around him and starts rubbing some warmth into Ten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks” he says, looking at Lucas. “Well, that was unexpected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should have checked the weather forecast” Lucas smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would have defeated the purpose” says Ten. “You weren’t even supposed to be here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean it like that” he explains. “I’m just saying, life is unpredictable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Especially when you’re out of your comfort zone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right then, another thunder rumbles so hard it makes their vehicle shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess we are gonna fucking die out of our comfort zones” Ten says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas bursts out laughing and Ten joins him. Soon they are both holding their stomachs, unable to stop, while the storm rolls on. Lucas wipes tears from his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I don’t think I tell you this enough, but I love your brain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love my brain?” Ten asks, face flushed, eyes lidded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas brushes Ten’s bangs out of his face, a simple gesture that he has done multiple times, but for some reason now it sparks something in Ten’s eyes that wasn’t there before. And it sparks something in Lucas too, deep in his gut. A craving. Ten must feel it too because his breath picks up immediately, his pupils get wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a courage that probably comes from being stranded in a crazy unlikely scenario Lucas leans in and touches their noses. Ten lets out a little adorable gasp that makes Lucas smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One word and I can pretend I never did this” says Lucas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up” he says and joins their lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten’s mouth is soft and sweet. Lucas holds him closer instantly, the feeling of his lite body under his hands so good. Ten doesn’t take long to straddle him, hands clutching his hair. They kiss and nibble and lick, letting the heat build up in them. Suddenly, the cold has left their bodies completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it’s the feeling of adventure that has been pervading their minds since the middle of the night, or being under a heavy storm, but things escalate quickly. They get rid of their underwear and Lucas lays Ten down, somehow finding the space to sit on his heels between his legs. Lucas kisses his neck, spit covered fingers inside him, as Ten moans loudly. He could be screaming and no one would hear them through the rattling storm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas thinks they should give up in the middle of it all, because his dick is not going in and he’s scared he’ll hurt Ten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just use more spit” says Ten, breathy, hair a mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay” he says. “Grab your knees.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten obeys. Lucas lifts up Ten’s hips and starts rimming him, pulling a mewl out of him along with a stream of curse words in Thai. His chest is heaving and he is getting loud like there is no one else in the world besides them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop, stop” Ten gasps suddenly. “Or I’m gonna cum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas can’t help a smile. He lines up and now his cock sinks in easily. Ten hums when he bottoms out and Lucas needs a moment to take a deep breath. Ten’s tight and warm and probably the best thing he’s ever felt. Lucas buries his face on the curve of his neck, depositing soft kisses, while he fucks him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their noises, heat and heartbeats mesh together in a unique way, and Lucas is intoxicated by the rhythm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels Ten writhing under him, nails digging into his back. That only spurs Lucas on and he picks up the pace, holding him tight. Ten starts moaning nonstop, clenching around Lucas and that tips him over the edge to his orgasm. They are panting together, cheek against cheek. Lucas moves to kiss Ten languidly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I saw a box of tissues over there” he whispers after regaining the ability to communicate. “Let me get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car windows are totally fogged up. Lucas helps Ten clean up and they slide their underwear on. Lucas lies down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here” he says, indicating his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten gives him a drowsy smile and snuggles against Lucas, who spoons him under the covers. The rain seems to have subsided. They can probably go home soon. They just need a couple minutes of rest after what just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An insistent knock startles Lucas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten, wake up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s someone… outside” he whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another knock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, are you alright in there?” calls a woman's voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas and Ten look at each other in panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes” Ten answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Officer Kim. Can you exit the vehicle, please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a moment” Ten says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas dashes forward for their clothes, throwing Ten his shirt and pants. They get dressed in the damp pieces and get out of the car without shoes. Up the street, where the utility pole fell down, there are a couple people around and a police car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning” says Officer Kim. “Can I ask what you were doing in the car?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got caught in the middle of the storm” explains Ten. “And fell asleep waiting for it to pass. We’ll be on our way now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Well, stay safe” she says. “Monsoon season can be dangerous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am” Lucas nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get back in the car sighing with relief, Ten turns the key to realize that it won’t start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. It ran out of battery” he says. “Where is my phone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas finds it next to his foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s off too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They look at each other.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After a ride to the precinct with Officer Kim, Ten and Lucas call Kun explaining the situation and begging for salvation. Lucas can hear Kun on the other end clearly unhappy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both sit down at the couch in a waiting room, with warm matcha teas in hand and blankets thrown over their shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So” Ten speaks first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We fucked in our manager’s car” says Ten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one we all use to drive to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can never tell them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They can never know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both chuckle at their synchronicity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should probably never mention this again” says Ten, reluctantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was the heat of the moment” agrees Lucas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The thunder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The rain…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation trails off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they meet Kun, he has both hands on his hips, ready to lecture them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already sent the tow truck to pick up manager-hyung’s car” he says. “You are lucky if we are able to keep this under wraps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for saving us Kun-ge” says Ten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don’t get scolded as badly as Lucas imagined they would. He guesses the rain wasn’t really their fault and Ten could produce a disarming pout very easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a shower and eating - they were starving - Lucas still can not believe what happened. It was like something out of a movie, and not real life. Him and Ten driving the streets in the middle of the night, playing at the beach, running under the thunderstorm, having sex in the car. It was crazy. And nothing like he ever experienced before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At night, Lucas is lying on his bed, tossing and turning. He can’t sleep or focus on anything. He decides to get up and see if there’s anyone up in the living room, maybe watch some tv. Lucas finds Ten and a passed out Hendery on the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey” he smiles, decided not to make things weird. They can’t afford that. “He’s out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like a light” Ten regards Hendery curled up on the couch, Louis sleeping close to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas sits beside Ten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I failed that” he whispers. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was watching a movie but lost my interest in the middle of it” Ten explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today was…” Lucas starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wild.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both talk at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We almost…” says Lucas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Died” Ten completes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They giggle, trying not to make too much noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad we didn’t but it would have been an epic way to die” admits Lucas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks?” Ten tilts his head to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we didn’t” adds Lucas. “We get to live another day. Maybe even have more days like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that” says Ten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas senses the implication behind that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… would?” he checks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten nods with a smile on his face. Lucas slides an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close. Ten grabs him by the nape and they seal their lips together. It feels just as good without the storm or the car or the dampness. Lucas strokes Ten’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can start now” whispers Ten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They get up and Ten guides Lucas into his room, locking the door behind them. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyo! thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it. this was quite self-indulgent, as i wrote one of my favorite tropes (huddling for warmth) and the whole steamy car sex was basically me referencing the titanic LOL i almost tagged crack fic on this bc of that... (should i???)</p><p>the smut was short here because i didn't feel like a huge sex scene would fit this story. if you want a fic with a lot of luten smut you can read my wip <b>of black swans and red knots</b>.</p><p>anyway, leave a kudos, a comment, a follow! my twt and cc: mizmelodrama<br/>♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>